an unexpected pair
by Charisonic558
Summary: read the story and find out
1. Chapter 1: a different experience

My name is Inferno, i live on an island called Flameville. I am a fire dragon, i live in my own habitat with my brother Blaze and my sister Grallia. life on this island is pretty cool, there are other dragons around, like my best friend Greenroot who's a forest dragon, plus i think he has a crush on my sister. Anyway today was just like any other day, i was flying around the island taking in the view, when all of a sudden the caretakers of this island, who are humans by the way, finished building a new habitat that was right behind the flame one. From the looks of it, it seemed like a water dragon habitat, my suspicions were correct, when they placed a water dragon in the habitat. Now i know i'm a fire dragon, but she actually looked pretty good, i decided to fly back to my habitat, saying hi to the others as i was on my way there. i landed back in the habitat and asked what the others thought about the habitat being built behind ours.

"i don't get what they were thinking Inferno, i mean the three of us know that fire dragons and water dragons have been at war since, well forever. what do you think about this Blaze?"

"i agree with you sis, i don't know what they were thinking, this is probably a huge mistake." i just stood there thinking to myself, _' i don't think that this is a really bad idea, wait what am i saying, am i saying that i could actually LIKE this water dragon? no, that can't be right.' _i just shook the thought away and just went about my business, not really coming back to that thought. The next day i visited Breeze the wind dragon, i saw her visit the water habitat yesterday, so i decided to ask her what she found out.

"well Inferno, her name's Atlantia, plus she has a younger brother that's being brought here tomorrow named Tide, but what piques my interest is that you want to know about a water dragon, aren't they like your sworn enemies or something?"

"well, i'm just curious, and if we ever meet in battle i should know what her name is."

"sure, sure, well is that all you came to talk to me about?"

"well one more thing, Blaze wants you to meet him behind the training temple at sunset today."

"alright, tell him i'll be there." i could see a slight blush coming across her face, i knew that Blaze liked Breeze and she liked him, i think that they'll end up just fine. i said goodbye and flew off, Atlantia huh, well that's a name i won't soon forget. i landed back in the habitat and told Blaze that she's gonna meet him.

"awesome, also did you ask her the name of that water dragon?"

"yeah i did, her name is Atlantia, and that's a name i won't soon forget" i said that with false hostility so that they won't realize that i really don't want a part in this battle.

it's been five years since Atlantia and her brother moved into this island, i decided to fly down to the beach to be alone for a bit. as i was sitting there i saw a blue shape rising out of the water, i immediately realized it was a water dragon so i went full hostile mode and prepared for battle. the dragon rose above the horizon of the beach and saw me, she seemed familiar but i was to into battle to concentrate. she also went into battle style at me.

"what are you doing here water dweller?"

"i was about to ask you the same question, fire breather." we circled around each other until she spewed a jet of water at me, i reacted quickly and shot a breath of fire at the stream, all of a sudden when the streams crossed they exploded in a cloud, that got our attention we stopped our firing and looked at what that cloud was, i touched it, it was hot like fire, but wet like water. i then turned to the water dragon, it all made sense, this was Atlantia, i don't know why but i introduced myself.

"umm hi, i'm Inferno, and you must be Atlantia, the water dragon from the habitat next to the fire one?"

"yeah, that's me. Sorry for attacking you Inferno, you just startled me."

"hey you did that to me also, so i guess we're even. so what brings you here."

"oh nothing much, just enjoying the view."

"yeah, it is a sight isn't it." i watched the sunset, when all of a sudden i heard her laugh "what's so funny?"

"water dragons and fire dragons are sworn enemies since i don't know how long, and yet here we are watching a sunset as, i guess friends."

"yeah i guess you're right, it is pretty funny. Hey how about we do this again sometime, say tomorrow maybe?"

"sure, i could arrange. see you tomorrow Inferno."

"yep, tomorrow." she flew or rather floated off, back to the habitat. "tomorrow" i whispered to myself. i then flew back to the habitat where i almost immediately went to sleep after curling up. i didn't really dream that night, but oh well, in the morning i went on my routine fly around, and as i flew over the water habitat, i couldn't help but smile. After i got back i realized that Blaze was missing, and Grallia was preening her scales.

"let me guess, Blaze went off with Breeze and you're getting ready to meet Greenroot?" i could see her blush, even under those red scales. "how many points do i receive?"

"very funny Inferno, and if you must know, you got 100%. now could you please let me finish up?"

"fine, i'll just go then." i flew off, almost feeling bad for myself that the majority of the island is in a relationship and yet i'm still a loner. _"I wonder if Atlantia is... no no nononono what are you thinking Inferno, you can't be with her, you're just secret friends, and that's all." _i just flew down by the beach where Atlantia would be, and sure enough she was there.

"oh, there you are Inferno, i was wondering when you would show up." i sat down next to her.

"yeah well, on the bright side my siblings are gonna be out for a while, so i can stay out as long as i like." we sat there talking about how everything is happening with our lives, and i even found out that she's also a loner, but finally it was dark, so flying back was gonna be a little difficult at night.

"hey you think we should head back, it is getting kinda dark out."

"yeah we should, but i can't breathe fire, so flying back is probably not gonna be that easy for me."

"don't worry, here take this stick, i'll just breathe some fire on it, and presto, your very own torch."

"thank's Inferno, you're a good friend, i guess i'll see you tomorrow then?"

"you can count on it." we both flew back, i flew higher up where i couldn't be seen, until i saw that the coast was clear and dived down into the volcano inside my habitat to clear off any water dragon scent. in the morning i saw that those two returned, but they were still asleep so i just let them. i then flew up to peek over at the water habitat, and i saw that her brother was asleep, but she was swimming along in the little pond. i called over to her.

"hey Atlantia, over here." we both flew over to the far side of the island

"what do you want Inferno?"

"nothing much, just wanted to talk to you, and i see you're up early also."

"yeah, there really isn't much about that, but what did you want to do this early in the morning?"

"oh. nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to take a fly around of the island and possibly check out a different island i found not too far from here."

"sure, i'd love to. When do we leave?"

"right now if you want."

"then let's go." we flew off taking an amazing arial view of the island and then we flew off to a smaller island that i found a few days ago.

"so why did you get the idea to come and search off the island?"

"i got bored of the same old sights every day and wanted a change. this place is totally uninhabited by dragons, so it's just us. wanna look around?"

"sure, we've got nothing better to do." we walked around the island and talked about what our lives were like before we came to the island.

"so your father is the leader of the fire dragons?"

"yeah, it's weird you know, being almost like royalty, but it really doesn't matter to me." we just talked a bit more, then when the sky started to turn orange, we went back to the beach at the island.

"i had a lot of fun today Inferno, it was nice getting to know you more"

"yeah, same here, you're a pretty cool girl Atlantia." i could see her scales starting to turn a little purple around her cheeks i just pretended like i didn't notice. nighttime fell on the island and i was pretty tired, so i decided to fall asleep. in the morning i woke up laying in front of Atlantia.

"good morning Atlantia."

"good morning Inferno" then both our eyes suddenly snapped open with realization

"ATLANTIA!?"

"INFERNO!?"

"ooohhh, no this is so not good, what time is it, we need to go, like now."

"i agree, let's move." we flew as fast as we could back to our habitats, luckily everyone was still asleep, so i had time for a lava bath. i got out just in time before the others woke up.

"jeez Inferno where were you, yesterday?"

"sorry guys, i just took a day off and fell asleep on the beach last night, nothing to worry about." they both seemed to have bought it, so i guess i was in the clear. later that day i flew over to Greenroot's habitat to hang out for a bit. but i was greeted by a smack on the head.

"ow, what was that for?" he looked at me with his serious face.

"due are you insane? why are you friends with a water dragon, if Grallia or Blaze find out you are royaly screwed."

"i know, but i can't help it, Atlantia's pretty cool, and we're pretty good friends."

"look, i've been your bro since you moved to this island, and i totally accept that you have a friendship with a water dragon, but again you can't let anyone else find out about this." we argued for a bit until we came to a conclusion, he wouldn't say anything as long as i set him and Grallia up tonight for a reservation dinner tonight at the restaurant down on the other side of the island. that evening with the sunset, i did the usual going down to the beach, and sure enough she was there.

"well this morning was awkward wouldn't you say so?"

"yeah, it was, i'm just glad my brother was asleep before i got back"

"hey what a coincidence, mine were too. mind if i have a seat?"

"no problem, there's plenty of room." i sat down next to her, and i could feel there was something more here.

"you know Atlantia, these past few days with you were some of the most fun i've had, and i feel that... no, never mind, it's stupid."

"what is? come on tell me, i want to know."

"well it's just that i really like spending time with you, and i think we've grown closer over these days."

"i feel the same way Inferno, and i was wondering who would be the first to come clean."

"so will you? and are you?"

"yes i will, and i'm sure." we both leaned in towards each other slowly, and the moment our snouts connected, we knew there was no going back, and we didn't give a care in the world at that moment. in that moment i felt some flames breathing out, and i'm guessing she shot out some water, because all of a sudden i could feel steam forming. after what seemed like an eternity we pulled apart, and the steam cloud rose into the air.

"you know now that we've taken this step, there's no turning back." i simply held her in a caressing embrace.

"and i don't give a care in the world right now except for you." she kissed me one last time, before we went back to our habitats. that night i went to sleep with Atlantia on my mind and not a care in the world.

**well this is my next story, and by the way i've actually had this idea since before i was a fanfic writer. but this isn't about dragon city, it's about a different mobile game called dragon story, it's basically the same thing, but you might just want to look up the models for the dragons so you can see what i see.**

**and i guess i will see you next chapter, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets revealed

I woke up the next morning feeling like i was on top of the world, and i'm guessing everyone caught on because i'm not normally this happy.

"umm, bro are you feeling okay? you haven't been on the dragon nip again have you?" i just laughed at his question.

"no, Blaze i haven't, i just feel happier today that's all." but in the back of my mind i knew that what i was happy about was also forbidden. But i couldn't let that weigh me down. "well, i'll see you guys later." i flew off to get some breakfast, i flew down to the beach and swooped into the water and caught a pretty big fish, i then settled down and proceeded to cook and eat it. As i sat there i could see a familiar shadow flying overhead and land next to me, she greeted me with a light nuzzle and a bite of my fish.

"you know you could have asked me for a bite, but hey i'm not judging here."

"So, what do you want to do today Fernie?"

"Fernie huh? I kind of like that, but what i think i want to do is see what i can discover around the island, and possibly sleep down by that island we went to yesterday."

"Sounds like a plan, when do we leave?"

"right now if you want, let's go milady." we flew off together in a random direction hoping to find a different location or object. We flew for about half an hour before we found something, an island that seemed to have been an active volcano at some point in time. we landed and looked around, the place was dead, the trees were blackened and charred down to stumps, there was volcanic rock splayed all over the place, this island had no chance of supporting life anymore after all that it's been through.

"this really makes me sad, seeing that this island will never be the same as it used to." i could see her head hanging down and tears starting to form, one managed to drop to the ground and from that i could see a small plant sprouted from the ground where the tear landed, and i could see that she was also a bit scared.

"It's ok Atlantia, I've got you, i'm not going anywhere just stay close to me and you'll be fine." she just nuzzled into me and we stood there for a little while.

"Come on, let's go someplace else Fernie."

"alright, where do you want to go?"

"how about that island you were talking about earlier?"

"sure, let's go." we flew off, but before i really took off into the sky i buried a small flame underneath the rocks and charcoal, a signal fire just in case i want to find this place again. i quickly caught up to her and we flew off to the island, we settled down and rested for a little bit and watched the sunset.

"Inferno, tell me something."

"yeah, what is it?"

"Do you really love me?"

"That's an easy question to answer, I do truly love you Atlantia, and no amount of different elements or family war is going to stop that feeling."

"I feel the same way about you Inferno, I also love you as much as time itself continues on, and even beyond that." we shared another kiss in the dimming sunlight to truly seal this. I laid down on the sand to go to sleep and she curled up next to me, and before we knew it we were asleep. I woke up the next morning with my arm around her and i was rolled over facing her, but this time i wasn't freaked out like the last time. I decided that it was getting kind of late in the morning and the others would probably wake up soon, so i lightly shook her to try and wake her up.

"Atlantia, hey babe, wake up it's getting pretty late in the morning." she sleepily woke up and looked at me with those beautiful violet eyes of hers that i have come to know so well.

"Good morning Fernie, how's the day like?"

"Well the day's gonna be over if you keep sleeping like this, although you do look kind of cute when you're sleeping."

"Come on, let's go, the others are gonna get suspicious of what we're doing, that is if they know that we're together." She gave me a quick kiss goodbye and flew off towards the island, i waited about ten minutes before i decided to fly back, and as i was flying i was thinking on how the others would react to me being with Atlantia. When i landed on the island i went straight to Greenroot who would understand this more than anybody, and i was expecting a hit on the head this time, but it didn't happen.

"So then, you've fallen for Atlantia huh?"

"Yeah i have, i was actually thinking you would be a little more ticked off than this."

"No, i was actually predicting this would happen, but what you have to do now is just lay low and try not to tell this to anyone else."

"Thanks man i knew you would understand me better, you've always been like my second brother. Also i realized that you seem a little jittery lately, what's going on?"

"Grallya will explain everything, she's actually looking for you now." i looked up at the sky and saw she was flying around, eventually she spotted me and signaled that i go back to the habitat.

"Well i guess i'll see you later man, and thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, now go." i flew back to the habitat to see that Blaze and Grallya were waiting for me."

"Jeez bro where have you been, you've been gone since yesterday." Blaze didn't look like he would just take a shrug off this time.

"Sorry, took a day off, now why did you call us here Grallya?"

"Well, i have something to tell or rather show you guys." She reached behind her and pulled out a red shelled egg with a green plant design in the middle.

"No way, is that a life dragon egg?"

"Yeah it is, Greenroot and I are going to become parents, that means you two are going to be uncles."

"Geez sis, when did this happen?" I wanted to know that answer just as much as Blaze did.

"Well you see, when we went out a few weeks ago, we found our own little spot, and a few days later i found out i was having an egg, and now here you go." we just stood there in silence for a little bit, but then we just congratulated her, i flew back to Greenroot's to give him a few words of my own.

"Well looks like now it's official, bro." That night i slept and dreamt about if Atlantia and I would ever have some dragons of our own, needless to say i woke up freaking out a few times, but other than that, i slept soundly.

**Author's note: Yes it has been a while and i'm sorry but school has been crazy, i'm working on different stories of my own that aren't fanfictions but original works, i-it's just been crazy. But anyway i hope you liked this chapter, and i will try to upload the next one sooner. until next time, peace**


	3. Chapter 3: the perfect day

**Author's note: ummm, heheh oops. i guess i went a little more behind schedule huh?**

**Inferno: you think so?! we and all the other people have been waiting for this next chapter since march!**

**me: alright, i get it, this took a heck of a lot longer than expected, but don't worry for here is chapter three**

**Inferno: finally. enjoy everybody!**

I woke up during the night in a slight panic, i dreamt that Atlantia and I had a dragon egg which held a magic dragon, and afterwards we were banished to the charcoal island to never be seen by anybody else. Luckily i woke up and found myself within my habitat, i looked over the edge and found Atlantia sleeping peacefully in her own.

"Wow, that was crazy; i'm just glad that we're still here, but now i'm more afraid than ever to be discovered with her."

i went back to sleep and only dreamt blackness the rest of the night. in the morning i decided to stop by the hatchery nest where Grallya would most likely be sleeping, i looked in and saw the egg she was curled up with. i couldn't believe it, my sister was going to become a mother, and to a life dragon no less, i was proud to be her older brother, if only by about two years.

"He's gonna become a great dragon Inferno."

i was startled at the voice behind me, but when i turned around i saw my now brother Greenroot standing there at the entranceway.

"You startled me man, i wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake this early."

"Sorry bro, but i couldn't help myself. She looks so peaceful sleeping there, i wonder what she's dreaming about."

"Yeah, i wonder." i said this while looking into the distance. I guess Greenroot saw what my expression was and gave me a slight smile.

"Come on man, let's talk over at my place." We flew towards Greenroot's den and talked there in private. "I knew your expression back there man, you were thinking about Atlantia weren't you?" I gave him a smile; we've been best friends for so long that we can read each other like books.

"Yeah, i guess i made that obvious. I was just thinking if the two of us could ever have a future together, i mean we can't go on like this forever, there is no way i can keep this gig up and just stay on this part." i hung my head down in sorrow, lost in my thoughts. I felt Greenroot's claw on my shoulder and looked up to see him.

"Don't worry man, you're my best friend turned brother, i'll help you and Atlantia, no matter what the cost; just remember, i'm always here for you man. And as for a future, i think the two of you might have a pretty sweet deal going on" I smiled back at him, knowing that he was the only person that could understand me, and the only one who i was able to talk to in a situation like this; he just smiled back in understanding.

"Thanks bro, don't think i can do this without you, i'm glad we met all those years ago."

"So am i." We said goodbye and i flew off in search of breakfast. i managed to grab hold of a deer on an island not too far from here, and then brought it back to the island where more were starting to wake up. i cooked up the deer and yanked off a piece to give to Grallya. the rest was for whoever wanted some, and me of course; i made sure to stash away some meat for Atlantia. I waited till later when others were up and about, and when her brother was away, to quickly fly over there and drop off the delivery. Well my initial entrance did shock her a bit.

"Inferno, what are you doing here, you're gonna get caught?!"

"I just wanted to bring you this." i pulled out the cooked slab in a leaf parcel from under my wing and gave it to her.

"Thanks Fernie, i knew you wouldn't forget about me."

"Sunset, our island, meet me there."

"Alright, i will." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek goodbye and i was off faster than even a super dragon could see. I flew under the island and made sure nobody was behind me, and then proceeded to make preparations on the island. I told Greenroot to cover for me while i was gone before i left, he made sure to take charge if anyone asked. When i arrived i began my work on making this the perfect setup. It took almost the whole day, setting up the places in just the perfect spot, finding and preparing the meal, and finally the last touch. I lit three small signal sticks, provided by Greenroot, which are able to burn for around two hours, i then set them up in a candle like fashion and waited. Five minutes later i saw a familiar blue shape swimming towards me, in a flash i was over there to pick her up out of the water.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." I smiled and led her over the hill.

"Here we are." Her face was that of happiness and shock to what she saw ahead of her. A candle, or rather stick, lit dinner with a table like rock in the center, and both sides having perfectly dragonfire cooked halibut.

"I-I don't know what to say, did you set this all up yourself?"

"You know it, I will always go one step beyond for you." I led her to her side of the table, and i sat on my side, we each overlooked the sunset, and in this reflective water, it seemed to extend forever. We ate and talked about how we might be heading with our lives; but finally the sun fully went down and just in time for the sticks to go out.

"Oh wow, i didn't realize it was getting this late."

"Don't worry, i had this all planned out; here, look on the lake." She turned and her face went into sheer awe, as far as we could see there was nothing but stars on the water and in the sky. "I made sure to pick a spot where it just seems it's the two of us and the rest of space." I could tell that there was no place either of us would rather be than right here, right now. We stood there admiring the scenery for about another ten minutes until we decided it was time to leave. We both flew off towards the main island, and at the beach we gave a kiss goodbye. I went off to my own den to see that Blaze was sleeping soundly, i checked on the hatchery and saw that Grallya was still there. I went back to the den and checked on blaze one more time, and for a split second i thought i could see his eye open and shut again, but i just shrugged it off as my imagination and went to sleep.

In the morning i was greeted to two pairs of eyes facing me, and i saw that it was Blaze and Grallya.

"Hey guys what's up?" Their faces were pretty serious, and when i heard Blaze speak, i could tell that this wasn't good.

"Why don't you tell us what's up with that water dragon you've been seeing?!" I could feel my face lose about three shades of red the moment he said that sentence, and all i could say was.

"uh oh"


	4. Chapter 4: things come together

The moment i looked up at those two pairs of eyes i knew there was no way i was gonna weasel my way out of this one. I knew there was only one option left for me to do; fly away as fast as possible. i tried to roll over and get up to fly away but they had this prepared, i was being held down by both their weights, and the extra 5 pounds of an egg.

"Well, since i'm not getting out of here anytime soon, how's about i ask you the obvious question; how did you know about me and Atlantia?" I guess that caught them off guard, they apparently thought i was seeing some random water dragon, the fact that it was Atlantia threw them off, quite literally they jumped off of me in surprise. Grallya was the one to speak up.

"Atlantia, that's who that water dragon was?!"

"You know come to think of it she did seem quite familiar when I saw her."

"But anyway, you want to know how we found out huh?"

"Well we realized that you were acting quite jittery lately, and i decided to check out where you were going; i wanted to bring Grallya along, but she couldn't leave with the egg any more than past the habitats so i decided to go. I saw that you were flying quite fast to some place, but i couldn't keep up so i decided to wait on the beach until you came back, and once you did i was really shocked to find that you were with _her, _so i decided to fly back and report to Grallya."

"I was thinking that you were seeing another dragoness, but Atlantia out of all dragons?! How could you turn against your own kind Inferno?" I stood up and held my ground against my two siblings, it didn't matter what they thought, i was sure that my heart was telling me right.

"You don't think that I've been wondering about the consequences too?! You don't think that night after night since first meeting Atlantia i haven't had a care in the world about what others would think?! Well i have, and i know what my heart is telling me, it tells me that what i'm doing is right, and there is nothing you two can say that can change any of that; not you, our father, or even the entire fire dragon species." I could feel myself on the verge of exploding in an emotional bomb, but i kept it cool long enough. "What we have is something you two could never experience, not with you and Breeze, not with you and Greenroot, and especially not with anybody else on this island; how could any of you understand?!." Finally the bomb went off and i broke down right in front of my brother and sister; it's funny that i would have the emotional breakdown considering i'm the oldest sibling, but i had to let it all go. After that speech and watching me slumped on the floor there was nothing those two could do except stand there and stare.

Eventually they tried to comfort me, to talk me into calmness.

"It's alright Inferno, we can understand you." Grallya tried putting a claw on my shoulder, but i just snapped on her and pushed it away.

"How could you understand, how could either of you understand?!" I stood up, spread my wings and flew away, i didn't care where i flew, just as long as i flew somewhere far from here, in my flight to escape this place i thought i could hear a voice behind me calling my name, but i just ignored it and kept going. Eventually after about twenty minutes of flying i managed to land on an island that i've never been to before, and watched the sunset. I could feel a presence behind me, and when i turned around i could see Atlantia rise out of the water behind me, the only being on this entire planet who could calm me down at this point in time.

"Inferno, i actually heard your yelling and saw you fly off in a random direction, so i decided to follow you and find out what was wrong." i looked onto those big violet eyes of hers and knew that there was no hiding the truth from her, so i told her.

"They found out about us, both Grallya and Blaze." she looked shocked and then began to look really sad; i could see her begin to form tears. i walked over to her and held her right in my arms, and then she began to cry but talk at the same time.

"Oh Inferno *sniff* i-i didn-n't think that, thi-i-is would end s-s-so quickly." i simply held her tighter and tried to reason with her.

"What are you talking about, this isn't over; we'll find a way to live this out, just the two of us, we'll find a way to make this work." All i could do was hold her and hope i was right; there had to be a way to make this work out, the two of us.

We were at the island for a while more, until i realized it was about midday. I looked down at Atlantia to see that she had stopped crying, but was still huddling against my chest.

"Come on, the day's still young, we can head back." She looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Go back, what do you mean go back?! We're outcasts Inferno, there's no way we can go back to the island, nobody will accept us there." I just looked into her eyes.

"No, only your brother, and my siblings won't like us, the others will understand, especially Greenroot."

"Won't Greenroot be surprised to find us together like this?" I just gave her a smirk and explained the whole thing.

"Greenroot's known about us since we first became good friends, he's supported us together, and even offered to help us out in case things got ugly." She had a face of surprise since she didn't know anyone else knew about us.

"So i guess we do have friends who are willing to help."

"Yeah, by now Greenroot and Breeze have made an allegiance and are at this moment trying to talk to Blaze, Grallya and Tidal right now. So the best thing to do is show them we're not afraid of living on the island together with them." She nodded in agreement and we flew off, back home.

When we got there my assumptions were confirmed, Greenroot and Breeze sat down the three of them and started to talk them out of this. We flew directly in the middle and landed right there. I was nervous but began to talk anyway.

"Hey guys, so i guess the secret's out now." I knew i wasn't gonna get anywhere with this, so i decided to let go of my nervousness and let confidence take its place. "Now i know that the three of you are against this, but i'm here to tell you guys that you're wrong about us. What's the point of this war even, i mean the five of us have been living right next to each other for nearly ten years now, and this whole war seems pointless. I mean what importance does it make if we're fire and water, they're just elements, Blaze and Breeze are two different elements, and so are Grallya and Greenroot, so why can't we be together; if that's what we want then so be it, that's how it's gonna be, and no centuries old war is going to change that."

After my speech everyone seemed to have a look of understanding on their faces, they actually seemed to accept what was going on. Then Blaze spoke to us.

"Well, it seems like you have this planned out bro, and you don't seem to be letting go anytime soon, so just to let you know, i accept you and Atlantia for what you guys are; take care of each other." Grallya stood up and spoke out as well.

"Inferno, you're right, we can't let some silly war be in between you guys, and we sure won't try and split you two, i for one am happy to welcome Atlantia as my new sister." Finally it was Tidal's turn to speak up.

"Well sis, it seems you finally found someone you want to spend your life with, and as much as i hate to say it, I genuinely like you Inferno, I say let them be."

We actually stood there in awe at what had just happened, the two of us had ended a dispute, well on the island at least, and it seemed like everyone was happy about what we had. I have a feeling this is going to be the start of something good.

**Author's note: there, i updated the chapter sooner, are you happy? But anyway the reason i never really updated the last chapter for a long time was because until june i was really busy with school, and afterwards my computer was really slow and acting stupid. but now i'm back on track and ready to deliver more parts of the story and hopefully if you guys have any ideas for future ones to recommend, that would be great. as always i will see you next chapter, peace. **


	5. Chapter 5: A brand new home

i woke up in the morning realizing that this island habitat thing isn't going to really work, so i decided to wake up Blaze and Grallya and tell them my plan. I then went over to Greenroot who was watching the egg today, and asked him to help out with my plan, and finally i asked Breeze. Then at around midday, the plan went into action; Grallya had taken Atlantia out for the day to get to know each other better, then i asked tidal to help, he was a bit skeptical but he evntually agreed. so then the five of us went to the dead island, i uncovered the signal fire and put it out.

"Alright guys, Grallya and Atlantia are supposed to be back here in around four hours, so lets get moving." they all nodded and we began getting to work. Blaze and I were in charge of burning out all the charcoal on the island and making sure the volcano was entirely dead, not dormant. So the two of us were flying back and forth breathing fire on all that we could, and within the hour the flames settled and there was nothing left but ash; that's where tidal came into action. He was in charge of sweeping over the entire island with water to make the ash either sink into the ground or sweep it off, then once the tides settled Greenroot took action and started a kind of long process of reviving the island. While he was taking care of that Blaze and i went to the volcano and saw that the lava was still visible from up top, so we just needed to fix that; Blaze and I rammed into the top cone of the volcano which caused some rocks to crumble down into the lava, then the two of us breathed enough fire for the rocks to begin melting and fusing together, we called Breeze up here so that she could blow gusts of wind to cool down the rocks. We turned away from the mountain and saw that Greenroot did an amazing job with the life of the island, the trees were tall and green, there was grass and vines everywhere, and even a perfect open clearing for mine and Atlantia's home.

"This is perfect guys, amazing job everyone. Now judging by the sun's position we have about an hour left to construct the nests, so Blaze, Greenroot and Breeze, you guys can go, but when Atlantia and Grallya get back to the island come to us. Tidal stay here, i need your help."

"With what else exactly?"

"Atlantia's your sister right? you probably know her better than i do, you should know what she would like in her own nest." He just smiled at me and noddded, which was surprising since i've always sensed him be kind of hostile to me, but now it's almost like we've become friends. We got to work on the nests, of course i created a charred piece of land about twice my size, but enough so that it wouldn't burn the whole island down again, the nest was fueled by a pilot flame underneath so it would never be cold, it would keep warm, it had a reddish glow to it. Tidal was creating a dip within the ground that got shallower as it got closer to the edge, then he began filling it with water, but as a finishing touch he placed some small blue crystals around the nest and within a few seconds they sprouted into larger crystals around the nest, not so much that it surrounded it, but enough to give it a flare.

I finally saw five draconic shapes coming towards the island and stood up front, i could see that they had Atlantia blindfolded so that she couldn't see what was coming. They landed on the island and we all walked towards the center.

"Alright guys, what did you want to show me? i've been waiting for this since we started flying." I walked over to her and went behind to reach for the blindfold.

"Remember the charred up island we visited a few days ago?"

"Yea, wait don't tell me we're back here, was this my "surprise"?!" I slightly chuckled and removed the blindfold, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Atlantia, please, just open your eyes." She slightly cracked them open, but just as soon as she did, they sprang open and she was left wide eyed and gaping. she looked around to find, not a lifeless hunk of charcoal, but a blooming paradise of greenery. she looked at me with, what i could guess were tears of happiness, and kissed me for this.

"Inferno, did you do all this for me?"

"No, for us. And don't just thank me, they were all a part of this too." i gestured to the others behind us, and she went over to them.

"Thank you, all of you for this, i can't believe that you guys actually put effort through and helped Inferno with all of this, I especially can't believe that you helped him out little brother." Tidal slightly blushed at the fact that his sister was congratulating him, or the fact that she called him little brother, or probably both. We went over to the nests and she loved them as well; but just before the others could fly off, we heard a cracking sound, then it got slightly louder, we turned towards Greenroot's tail and saw that the egg was hatching. Greenroot set it down and we all gathered together at the hatching of this little guy, and in one final push, the little dragon was out. The little life dragon was scooped up by Grallya who was immediately joined at the side by Greenroot.

"What should we name him Green?"

"How about Spouter?" She smiled at him.

"I think that's a perfect name." Sprouter gave a little giggle, but what happened afterwards was amazing, all over the island, trees were blossoming, there were flowers growing everywhere, even fruit began to grow. But then he fell asleep; then the others said their goodbyes and flew back to the island. Atlantia and I went to our own nests to sleep.

"Good night, Atlantia."

"Good night Fernie." Then we drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night i could hear something, i woke up only to find out that Atlantia was shivering from the cold, it was starting to become Fall and the temperature was beginning to drop, so i decided to pick her up and carry her over to my nest where she would be warm for the night. She snuggled up next to me and i could feel her stop shaking, i then closed my eyes and went back to sleep with my head resting atop hers.

**Author's note: Again, sorry i couldn't update as fast as you guys would have liked. I've just been busy with school, i have cross country until 5:00 everyday after, my computer's been acting up and not working properly (hoping to get it fixed soon) and overall i've just been busy with other things. But anyway this was the next chapter, and i hope you guys enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun times ahead

**Inferno: *just sits there looking annoyed***

**Atlantia: *Same as inferno***

**Me: You two stay quiet, i know it's been more that two months since i updated this thing. I'm sorry it took so long but here you go**

**Inferno: Finally**

**Me: I said stay quiet about that! E-enjoy the chapter while I take care of this**

Atlantia woke me up with a kiss in the morning, and as I stared into her violet eyes I knew that this was the true beginning of our lives together. I pulled back to say hi to her, but she wouldn't let me go without one more for the morning.

"Well good morning to you too Lanti, what's gotten you so happy?"

"Oh nothing much, just happy that we no longer have to hide our relationship from anyone else, and I'm glad you're the dragon I'm spending my life with; I love you fernie."

"I love you too Lanti, and I'm glad I'm saying it to you and nobody else." She smiled at her new nickname, sure it was basically the same as the one she gave me, but we don't have much to work with here. We both got up and began our search for breakfast, I flew over the sea and caught us some tuna, really good sized ones at that, I then flew back to our home and began to cook them while i waited for her to return. About ten minutes later Atlantia came back with a deer which would be great for later, so we stored it away. After breakfast we flew off to visit the others on the main island, it was then we realized that there were two new dragons on the island besides Sprouter. One of them looked like a poison dragon who seemed to be around Tidal's age, but she was living in her own grass habitat since the one Greenroot was in seemed kind of small, and Grallya wouldn't take too kindly to another girl near her mate; the second dragon seemed to be a pumpkin dragon, but this one was a baby and had to share a habitat with Breeze, although she didn't mind since he seemed almost like a little brother to her. We landed and asked Greenroot what was going on.

"Well apparently overnight, two new dragons were shipped over to the island, but i think they're alright. The name of the poison one is Sting, while the pumpkin dragon is named Harvest."

"Well two more dragons to the island will make an impact in the future of the island, but anyway we just stopped by to see how everyone's doing. How's Sprouter by the way?"

"He's fine, Grallya has him right now, she's helping to feed him." I simply smiled and gave a quick nod, then i went off to see how the others were doing. Atlantia visited her brother while i did the same, but he wasn't in the flame habitat which was weird, and i didn't see Breeze anywhere either; I then put two and two together and realized that those two had gone out on a date or something. The rest of the day we just hung out at the island, talking, meeting the new arrivals and just having fun; but as the sun sets, Atlantia and I return to our home.

"You know Inferno, i feel like this will work out after all, i mean all of our friends accept us now, and they even helped you build this wonderful place."

"Yeah, but this only means that we're accepted through the island, not over the world; there's still wars going on between our species and if my father ever found out about you and I, he would split us apart and never let me see you again as well as keeping a close guard on me, or worse, he'll exile me from the family and make all the other fire dragons treat me as an outlaw." Atlantia moved forward and nuzzled me under the chin with her head, then she looked up at me with what looked like nervousness i her eyes.

"Inferno, i never told you this but, my brother and I are a part of the Oceanus family."

"Wait you mean THE Oceanus family? The one family that rules over all water dragons?"

"Yes, that's the one, i never told you because i thought you would have been too afraid to be with me since both our families are species leaders and our relationship would have caused greater conflict." I leaned forward and rested my head on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Atlantia, don't worry about our families; don't get me wrong, I am afraid at what migt happen if either one of them found out, but no matter what, we'll face it together, i'll fight my father, my family, even the whole fire dragon species, just to stay with you." She smiled as well as let out a few tears, but i wasn't having any of that, so I captured her in a kiss to make her truly believe everything was going to be alright. The kiss lasted a long time, and eventually it evolved into one of the most passionate nights either one of us has ever had, and I didn't care what happened in the future, as long as i face it with Atlantia.

In the morning i woke up to find her still sleeping, so i decided not to wake her up and flew off to get the deer from the day before; surprisingly covering a deer carcass with rocks helps to keep the insects away. i cooked up the meat and brought it back over to our nests, she was still asleep so i decided to start eating; about an hour later she woke up, with me sitting next to her, then she sniffed the air to inhale the aroma.

"Ooh, looks like someone's got breakfast."

"Yeah, the good thing is my nest makes it lose almost no heat, so it's still nice and warm for you." She took a bite out of it and immediately began eating devouring the whole thing. "Jeez slow down, you're gonna hurt your stomach eating that fast."

"Sorry, i just feel really hungry for some reason, anyway Grallya, Breeze and I are having a girls day today, we're also inviting Sting along so she can get accustomed to us, so how about you go and hang out with the others?"

"Uh, sure, i kinda needed a day with the guys as well. So I guess i'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, i'll see you later." I flew to the island to meet up with the guys so we could hang out.

"Hey Greenroot, how's it going?"

"It's going fine, Sprouter's starting to learn how to use his powers."

"That's cool, hey Atlantia and the girls are hanging out tonight, wanna grab the guys to hang out?"

"Sure, I guess i can go; Sprouter should be alright here, so when do we start?"

"Right now i guess, let's go get Blaze and Tidal." We all grouped up and went off to have a fun time out, i looked over my shoulder to see the shapes of Atlantia and others flying in the other direction, but for now it was guys night out. We came back a little after midnight, and with multiple scrapes, cuts and bruises from the sparring matches we had, but overall it was a really fun time out. The girls came back a little before us and were waiting, and unlike us being all rugged, wounded and dirty, the girls were all shined, clean and (Atlantia the most) more beautiful than ever. Grallya spoke up for the girls and even beginning with a chuckle.

"Alright boys, close your mouths before you flood the island with your drooling." We each wiped away our chins and just looked around like there was nothing wrong, although i did see Tidal taking quick peeks over at Sting until she almost caught him staring. Everyone then went off to their own partner, although Breeze and Grallya both ordered Greenroot and Blaze to wash up, i could expect that from Atlantia when we get back. As we flew back to our island, i took note that Atlantia's stomach seemed a little rounder than usual, but i just brushed it off until we got back; I was about to lay down but then she moved right in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going Inferno?"

"To sleep, where else?"

"Um, how about the ocean, there is no way you are going to sleep like that, seriously all four of you guys looked like you were fighting in a war."

"*sigh* Well, i expected this, fine i'll go wash up, but the night's warm tonight so you're sleeping in your own nest for once."

"Fine by me, i didn't feel like sleeping next to you tonight anyway."

"Fine."

"Fine." We stared each other down with serious faces until it was too much to bear so we just burst out laughing at each other. I went over to the ocean to clean up, the salt-water stung a little bit in the scrapes and claw marks but it was nothing i couldn't bear, once you get tangled in a giant forest of thorns controlled by a battle ready forest dragon, there's really nothing much to match up to the pain. After I cleaned up i went back to the nests where i saw Atlantia already sleeping underwater in her nest, i just walked over to mine and curled up to sleep, but began wondering again on why her stomach seemed a little more round today.

**There, Chapter 6 is out are you guys happy? Now i know that around the middle i was borderline T-M rating, but i made sure to keep it within the guidelines. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and i will see you next chapter, peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: Joy in a Shell

**Greenroot: Hi everyone, this chapter came early. Inferno and Atlantia are *ahem* kind of _tied up _at the moment.**

***clatter somewhere in the backround***

**Greenroot: 0_0 heheh, those are umm, just some... rats! yeah that's it, just rats. anyway, here you go**

I stood pacing around the fire habitat with Blaze and Greenroot at my side, while Tidal was just sitting in front of the nursery with sting lying down next to him with her head on his shoulders.

"Inferno calm down, you're gonna wear a hole in the habitat if you keep pacing around like that." Blaze sounded annoyed but I knew he understood how worried I was.

"Sorry Blaze, I'm just nervous that's all, I wonder what egg Atlantia was carrying." I stopped pacing and looked up to the sky, it's been 5 months since I first noticed the growing bulge, and just today the egg was being delivered; Breeze and Grallya were helping her with the process, Breeze since she feels like Atlantia's sister, and Grallya since she's been through this process before. About half an hour later Breeze and Grallya came out, with Atlantia trailing behind them, and that's when I saw the glittering purple shell of our egg, an egg that contained a magic dragon, one of the most spectacular species of dragon ever. I ran over to Atlantia, who seemed quite tired, and made sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Inferno, just a little tired is all, be lucky you don't have to deal with delivering an egg."

"Well I'm glad you're alright, and hey, in a few weeks we're gonna be parents, that's something to look forward to right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Now come on, hold the egg while we fly back, it's going to take all that I've got just to get back home." Just as she was about to take off, I placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Lanti, you're too weak to fly back, let's spend the night here with everyone else, it'll give you time to replenish your strength." She thought it over for a bit and then nodded at me.

"You're right Inferno, I do need the rest, plus I think it's better just to go along with your suggestion since it's impossible to even try to win an argument with you." I just laughed and then helped her over to the water dragon habitat, then I gave her the egg to hold on to since where I'm gonna be is going to be a little crowded. I padded over to the fire habitat where my siblings were and I lied down on my usual spot, but I decided to talk to them before nightfall, or rather they decided to talk to me.

"Well Inferno, looks like Blaze here is the only one of us who has left to become a parent, but I think it's safer that he waits a little while longer since he is the youngest one out of all of us."

"Only by two years sis, but anyway let's focus more on Inferno since he's the most nervous here."

"Ah, I remember how Greenroot acted when we had Sprouter's egg, he acted the same as Inferno is now, worried, proud, yet still adorable."

"Grallya, I am not adorable, if anything you should be fearing me right now."

"Oh calm down mister grumpy flame, I'm just trying to have some fun here. But seriously, how do you feel right now about what happened?"

"Honestly, I'm completely terrified, I have no idea how to be a father, I don't know what to expect from a baby dragon, I'm afraid I'll pull off a stupid move and mess everything up." Both of them sat on either side of me and each placed a paw on one of my shoulders.

"It's alright Inferno, I had absolutely no idea how to be a mother, yet here I am with Sprouter and Greenroot, and I'm also helping you out with this. Trust me, everything's going to be alright."

"I may not have any experience on parenthood, but Greenroot might give you some advice, and hey Grallya's right, there's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine." I looked at each one of them in turn and then smiled.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot that you know I'll be a good father, and Blaze you're right, I'll go talk to Greenroot, the sun still hasn't set yet so I have plenty of time." I got up and flew over to where Greenroot was and landed, right now he was playing with Sprouter, he then heard me and turned to where I was.

"Hey Inferno, what's up?"

"I need your help man, I need some advice on parenthood since you know, you have Sprouter and have some experience."

"Sure man, I'll help you out. Just let me take care of the little guy first." He looked down at Sprouter who was gnawing on a fallen tree branch, but at the same time making leaves grow on it. "Hey buddy, uncle Inferno and daddy have to talk for a bit, can you head on over to mommy for me?" He looked up at his father and nodded, then he walked the short distance where Grallya and Blaze were.

"Wow, you really have this parenting stuff down."

"Yeah, it's really not that hard. Anyway let me tell you this, when your kid hatches, it'll somehow come to you instinctively, I mean for me, I had zero experience being a father, yet here I am, spending time with my kid and even training him to control his powers."

"I guess I could have expected that, but how am I supposed to teach my kid about their power since I'm no magic dragon, and books can only teach so much."

"They'll figure it out, but for what it's worth, help them with what you can."

"Thanks Greenroot, anyway it's way past sunset now, I'll see you tomorrow man."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow also." I flew back over to the habitat where I could see that Blaze was snoozing away while Grallya was holding a sleeping Sprouter. I whispered to her so not to wake him.

_"You can bring him back to Greenroot now, it's all fine over there, plus you also look like you could use some sleep."_

_"Alright Inferno, I'll be back in a little." _She flew to Greenroot's place where she dropped off Sprouter and then she flew back here.

"So, did he help you out?"

"Yeah, I think he did, at least I've stopped worrying about what's going to happen in the future."

"Good, well it's time to sleep, goodnight Inferno."

"Goodnight Grallya" I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a happy future with me, Atlantia, and.

"Heatpool huh?" Atlantia pondered over the name I thought up and she seemed to like it the more she thought about it.

"Yeah, the name actually came to me in a dream last night, I don't know how but it just did."

"I like the name, yeah, I think that's what we'll call him."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"While I was in the nursery I happened to come across a book about egg gender differences. With magic dragons it's the number of points the larger shapes have, if it has four points the gender is female, if it has five points the gender is male." I looked closer at the egg and saw that indeed it did have five points.

"Wow, so it seems we're having a son."

"Yep, but for now, let's head back home, I'm really hungry right now." I held the egg on the trip back home, it was warm, almost as if the heat was pulsating from the inside; my son. We landed and I handed over Heatpool's egg to Atlantia and then went off to collect the fish I had stored in the rocks to keep it from being overrun with insects. I brought it over to her and then cooked it up for both of us, then after eating we just sat around and talked for a while.

Five weeks had passed since Heatpool's egg was laid and today was the day. It started small, but eventually the small crack that formed in the center of the egg, spread out and eventually our little Heatpool came tumbling out. It took him a minute to get accustomed to the light, and once he did he took a look at both of us and realized we were his parents, but I guess breaking out of an egg can take a lot out of a little dragon because after taking a look around, he fell right to sleep.

"He's perfect Inferno, just perfect."

"I couldn't agree more, we're finally parents Atlantia, are you just as happy as I am?"

"I think I might be more, but it doesn't matter, our little Heatpool's finally hatched." I felt a strong mixture of emotions, from pride to joy to fear and even to calmness, I guess this is what it felt like to be a father, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's note: Well here you guys are, chapter 7 is completed. Now that I have a laptop I can crank these things out more often, also I'd like to thank SerinasHarmony for supporting this story. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope you have a great time and I will see you guys next chapter and next year. Peace**


	8. Chapter 8: Tying bonds

**Greenroot: Hurry up, if you type fast enough you can still make the deadline of tomorrow which is technically today**

**Me: I know, I'm typing as fast as I can**

**Atlantia: Well it's not nearly fast enough**

**Inferno: And given the fact you've been playing dragon ball xenoverse the whole day instead of writing this story**

**Me: And arguing with you three is not making this typing process any faster or easier, now could the three of you kindly shut up and let me work?!**

It's now been two months since Heatpool's hatching, Atlantia has been helping him control his magical powers since water dragons are more in tune with magical and spiritual abilities rather than natural physical abilities; I helped by teaching him how to control his slight puffs of fire as well as helping him control his flight. Right now he was asleep and Atlantia was curled up next to him, I walked over to her and dropped a good sized cooked fish next to her so she could eat, with her being the main caretaker of Heatpool I was her main caretaker so she could stay healthy.

"Thanks Fernie, but you should have some too, there's enough for both of us."

"Lanti no, this is for you, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food, but you need to keep your strength up while you're taking care of Heatpool." She just smiled and decided to stay quiet after that, considering she knew better than to try and win an argument with me. I decided to just fly and explore what I could, until I felt something or rather someone coming up to me at an enormous speed, I turned around to see Blaze flying towards me as fast as he could, then stopped for a bit to catch his breath, but from what I could tell on his face, he had something important to say.

"Inferno, there's something urgent I need to tell you."

"What is it Blaze?"

"Grallya and I just received a letter from a messenger hawk that father's coming to the islands to visit us." The moment he said that, I felt the entire world collapse around me and turn black, I could feel nothing but terror and could only think of what he would do if he found out about me and Atlantia.

"Blaze, you know as much as I do what I'm thinking, and I am absolutely terrified."

"Don't worry bro, I can help you, Grallya's devising a plan to make sure there are no traces of Atlantia or Tidal, and we're gonna stick together through it." I felt some relief after that, I can always count on Blaze to help me calm down in any situation. We flew back to my now home and filled Atlantia in about the visit.

"But if your dad is coming to visit, that what'll happen to us?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan, or at least Grallya does, you're gonna need to come with us so she can explain it."

"Alright, let's go." The three of us flew off to the main island where everyone was gathered around Grallya, she looked at us and Blaze and I joined her in the center, then she began explaining her plan.

"Now that everyone's here I can fully explain what I intend to do. Now as you all know my father is coming today later in the afternoon and we need to get both Atlantia and Tidal out of here, the three of us know how father gets around water dragons and it won't be pretty. Now as to what we're going to do, the easy part is getting Tidal and Atlantia off the island, you two can hide out at you and Inferno's island until our father leaves, but the hard part is getting the water habitat out of here."

"Sprouter and I can help with the ground, if you manage to pull the habitat out of the ground we'll be able to refill the hole that's left behind."

"Alright then, so Greenroot and Sprouter are on the duty of the ground,as for the rest of us, we need all our strength to move the habitat, but the real question is, where are we going to move it to?" I decided to speak up on this one.

"I know a place where we can move it, a lot of places actually, but I know one ideal place. There's a small, uninhabited island just east of here, it's large enough to support the habitat and it's remote enough to not draw any attention."

"Alright we have that settled then, but how do you know so many places we can go?"

"Do you even realize how many times I've left in the past?" After that we began moving the habitat, each one of us tied to a spot on the place, and after a little struggling we managed to lift it up off the ground, I lead everyone to the island and we spent the rest of the time digging a hole large enough to set the habitat into. The entire process took a while and we managed to get back and clean up whatever we needed to just in time, because a few minutes after that, my father and two dragon guards arrived.

"Well now, if it isn't my three children, look how you have grown into fine dragons." Father was never really good at being, well, a father since we never spent much time with him, although Grallya seemed a little too enthusiastic about this.

"Hi daddy, how have you been?" She ran up and crossed her neck with his in an almost hug.

"Grallya, it's so good to see you, now as beautiful as you mother, if she came with me on my visit she would be so proud to see you, but alas one of us has to stay behind and run things in the fire dragon nation, this whole thousand year war going on." That hit me right in the center, but I made sure not to physically show it, dad then turned his attention to Blaze.

"My my, is that really you Blaze? I hardly recognize you now that you're no longer a baby among us." I just walked up and locked his head under my arm.

"Well he's still our baby brother, and no amount of years are ever going to change that." He just gave a chuckle which was normal considering I was always able to amuse dad.

"Now how could I forget about you Inferno, first son and heir to the leadership of the Nova family, how are you son?"

"I'm doing fine dad, everything on the island's been pretty good, and these two at least have found someone of interest." Dad looked surprised when I pointed out that Grallya and Blaze had found mates, then he gave a pretty big grin.

"Well now, is that right? Have you two found mates for one another?" Blaze just looked away but his face gave it away, Grallya on the other hand just spoke with confidence.

"That's right, and we have another surprise. Greenroot, bring Sprouter over here!" Both of them landed next to Grallya which she grabbed Sprouter and pushed him in front of my dad. "Say hello to grandpa, Sprouter." He was caught completely off guard by this and had to keep switching his gaze from Greenroot to Grallya to Sprouter, then he let out a cheer to the sky in joy.

"I'm a grandfather now, that's wonderful Grallya, how old is he?"

"About seven months now, he's learning really fast, watch; can you make a small tree for mommy and grandpa?" The little dragon nodded and placed his paw on the ground and in a few seconds a sapling had emerged from the ground where there was once bare dirt.

"Now that's impressive, and I'm to assume you're my daughter's mate?" He looked at Greenroot who gave a slight gulp.

"Yes sir, Grallya and I have been together for a few years now and they've really been amazing." Dad looked at him with a slightly serious face which then broke into a smile.

"Welcome to the family then Greenroot." He just gave a sigh of relief that dad didn't decide to fry him on the spot. "Now Blaze, why don't you call your mate over here?"

"Alright dad, but I don't have a youngling like Grallya and In- I mean Greenroot over there." I blaze the mother of all death stares when he almost blew my cover, but luckily dad managed to tune out the rest after youngling. Breeze came over and was introduced to him.

"Well now, looks like Blaze managed to pick a very beautiful one indeed." Breeze just blushed at the compliment which managed to get a laugh out of my dad, he then turned towards me. "Inferno, it appears you're the only one who's still without a mate, why is that son?"

"I guess I just haven't found the right dragon yet, and before you go pointing out Sting over there, she's not really my type of dragon, but don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll find someone eventually." Dad just dropped the conversation after that. The rest of the day was alright, we showed him around the island, hung out and just did some long overdue and much needed bonding. The sun was setting and dad was just about to leave, we walked over past the place where the water dragon habitat was, but dad stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air.

"Do you three smell that? I smell water dragon." We each in turn smelled the area, I couldn't pick up any scent, but that's when I realized that being around Atlantia so much has made me immune to the distinct smell of water dragon, but I just played along.

"Yeah I smell it too, how about you guys?" I turned my head towards them and mouthed two words _'play along', _they understood and did just as I had.

"Same with us, but how can that be, there are no water dragons here for as far as we know." Dad went full hostile commander mode and gave orders to his two guards next to him.

"Both of you, circle around and search for any water dragons within a one hundred mile radius, if you find any, bring them to me, alive." I was absolutely terrified now, our island was within that radius and I couldn't warn Atlantia and Tidal about them, otherwise dad would find out, I just sat and hoped they would be alright, I looked at my siblings and saw they're terrified faces as well. About an hour passed and they came back, with two extra visitors which were badly beaten into submission. Dad walked over to both of them and then grabbed Atlantia's snout in his claws.

"Well now, it seems you two are a little close to my children's island for me to feel comfortable." She looked up at my father, then back to me with tears in her eyes, I could tell she was about to say something, but she knew better and stayed silent; it ripped me apart on the inside to see her and her brother in this state, and what's even worse, dad called me over.

"Inferno come here! I need your help with this." I took a breath and walked forward.

"What is it father?"

"Take them both out, make sure the message is delivered that no water dragon messes with the Nova family, start with the female." Atlantia then broke into tears at that, but she still managed to stay relatively silent, I no longer felt fear or sadness, only anger. I walked forward until I was face to face with Atlantia, she looked at me just as I raised my claw into the air, but as it reached its peak I gave her a smile and a wink, then I turned around and slammed my paw into the ground.

"I will not do this, father. I will not kill this water dragon." He seemed both utterly shocked and completely enraged by my rebellion.

"Then move over, I will do it myself, you're a disappointment to me Inferno." He began to walk forward but I just charged and sent him sprawling to the ground, before the guards could react, both Grallya and Blaze had tackled them and knocked them out.

"Let me go, what has gotten into the three of you, why won't you kill them?!"

"Because she is my mate, father." This completely caught him off guard and cancelled out his rage.

"But, but how can she be your mate, she's a water dragon, she's the enemy!" Grallya spoke for us this time.

"She's family to us father, we accept Atlantia and Inferno's relationship, and we will defend it until the very end." I took back the conversation.

"Many months ago I made a promise to her, a promise that even if it means fighting you, I will protect her. You may not accept it now, but what about when you see your other grandson? Greenroot, bring Heatpool here!" He landed with my son and I grabbed a hold of him, now I could tell that every emotion of anger and surprise was taken away by sheer awe.

"A- a magic dragon? But how is that possible?"

"Magic dragons spawn by the life force of nature, or by the unification of water and fire."

"Wait, you and her created him?"

"Yes, and I'll defend my family, even if it means fighting it."

"Wait, you said her name was Atlantia, where have I heard that name before?"

"That's because she's Atlantia Oceanus, our rival family, and I love her with all I have." I helped her up and she stood next to me, still teary eyed, but this time with tears of joy instead of sadness." I released my father who then proceeded to apologize and speak his mind."

"I'm sorry Atlantia, and I'm sorry to the three of you as well, it seems that us fire and water dragons can find a way to not war against each other. Inferno, I'm sorry I called you a disappointment and if you'd like, how would you, Atlantia and Heatpool come to a peace meeting so we can end this war once and for all?"

"D-do you really mean it dad?"

"Of course I do son, it seems like the two of you have a bright future ahead of yourselves."

Afterwards, father left and we waited until he sent us another letter which happened to be within a month, another letter showed up telling us the place of the meeting. We got ready and flew off; when we arrived we could tell that every member of each family showed up, appearently the Oceanus family hadn't been informed about us and were caught completely off guard, Atlantia's mother, I presume, tried to separate her from me, but I just stood in front and defended her, my father also stood by my side but without the challenging growl, he then spoke out to them.

"Oceanus family, I know that our kinds have been at war for many generations, but these two here are signs of this war ending, My son Inferno, and your daughter Atlantia have joined together in mating and companionship as well as producing the only living offspring between the two families, the magic dragon Heatpool! Now if this isn't proof enough that we should end this war, then I see no way it can end."

The Oceanus family thought about this for a while, then Atlantia's father met with mine and they shook on a treaty to end the war between fire and water. I couldn't believe what we did, the two of us together managed to stop a massive war that has been raging through generations, that's when I knew that the two of us could overcome any challenge, as long as we faced it together.

**Author's note: Talk about last minute deadlines, I'm uploading this thing at 11:53 PM on my time so I just managed to upload it by the deadline, anyway this isn't the end there's still a little bit left in store for them, but for now I will see you guys next chapter, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Valentine

The morning air was crisp and cold, the snow from two months ago was still piled on the ground and I had my mate and son huddled close to me to keep warm on the only place the snow could not stick to, which so happened to be my nest. I'm glad I made it so wide, otherwise we would have trouble fitting the three of us here; I rose up and looked over our home, Atlantia's nest was frozen over and about another inch fell to the ground last night. It's now been five months since the peace meeting and union of clans was made, considering the news brought on by messengers around the world, fire dragons and water dragons are getting along with a peace never thought imaginable since the war began; I looked back on those events and breathed a sigh of accomplishment. I decided to go and search for food and even considering the cold, it isn't too hard; I fully stretched out and made sure not to disturb Atlantia or Heatpool too much, I walked on over to the edge and took one step out, the snow crunched and began to melt underneath my paw and all snow within three feet of me did the same, I took off to the sky and began my morning hunt, I flew over the ocean to where the ice seemed to be the thinnest and made my landing, although I picked a spot too thin, and my weight along with my outward body temperature, I was plunged into the ice cold water and was forced to fly out instantly. I hovered over the ice and began gently breathing fire on the water and ice to create a concentrated hot spot of water where more fish would be likely to swim by, and within the hour it was hunting time; I spotted two large tuna and made them my primary targets, I swooped down and caught both of them, I had to hold one between my front paws and another between my back ones, I'll tell ya, flying with two tuna each half your size is not easy. Eventually I managed to make it back to our island and by that time the tuna were finally done flopping and I could cook them properly. About half an hour later I was done and Heatpool had woken up and hovered over to me.

"Da-dadaadyy!" I smiled, picked him up and put him on my back.

"Hey buddy, how are you? Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah!" During these past few months we taught him basic talking, he knows a few words but still needs some work. I held on to him with my front paws and we took to the air, I began looping around and flying belly up while throwing him upwards slightly, he enjoyed this a lot, I did a quick look down and saw that Atlantia was about to wake up so I decided ride was over, we did one more thing at the end of every one.

"You ready to end this buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, do it!"

"Alright, you asked for it." I tossed him into the air and as he began falling nose down I began to plummet as well right next to him in an arrow dive, just as we were about a hundred yards from the ground, I spread my wings, grabbed him and swooped over the land until we made it to the right spot, I then landed and put him down just as Lanti woke up.

"Well now, what are you two up to, it seems like your having fun?" Heatpool ran over to her and then climbed on her back.

"What can I say, the little guy's got a lot of energy in him, it'd be a shame to let it all just disappear."

"Well I'm glad that you have time to do fatherly things with Heatpool, now, what's for breakfast?"

"I just so happened to take it upon myself to catch us some kingly tuna, fresh from the sea and cooked to perfection if I do say so myself."

"Well it smells amazing, now let's not let the cold get to the food though"

"Agreed, let's eat." The three of us ate our breakfast and by the time we were done only half of a tuna remained. I stored it for later and we flew off to the Island to visit the others. Within these months nothing much has changed, although there is a new pairing at the island, Tidal and Sting are finally together, it happened last month, now Blaze and Breeze were actually thinking about having an egg, there was also a new arrival in November, a firestorm dragon by the name of Zeal. We stopped by Greenroot's place to ask something.

"Yo Greenroot, you home man?!"

"Yeah, I'm right here, what's up?"

"Well we were just wondering, who's taking care of Sprouter for you, I mean I know that you and Grallya have something planned right?"

"Yeah we do, we were thinking of possibly letting the caretakers watch him for the night."

"Well that was always an option when we were young, might as well, were just wondering since Atlantia and I are doing something special today, that we would find someone to watch Heatpool."

"Well, the caretakers are always willing to help so you can go ahead with that."

"Alright then, and considering the entire island is going out for Valentine's day tonight, leaving only the young ones here it probably won't be too rough on them." The rest of the day Atlantia and I went off exploring other regions of islands that we've never encountered before, as well as hunting together for lunch. The sun was now beginning to set and I told her to go and look her best while I get everything ready. As she flew off, I put the setting into action, something I've been preparing these past few months, I flew down to the shore and pulled out the woven canopy of branches and leaves I've been assembling and propped them up, I also brought out the hand carved, long oak table that I prepared for this night, and then I brought the main course; perfectly aged, top grade bison steaks with a fine, nature made wine on the side in two small bowls for each of us, and the final touch, all illuminated and heated by a circle of ignited charcoals.

Atlantia knew where I was and flew down to the shore, her face was in a happy shock, at the sight and I was much happier to see that.

"D-did you set this all up yourself? just within a few short hours?"

"Oh no, this took months to prepare, but tonight I'm glad I share it with you Lanti." She pulled me into a kiss and afterwards we ate, the coals eventually burned out, but the reflection of the stars on the water and ice were even more beautiful than before, we laid there for quite a while and she eventually fell asleep next to me, I soon followed, but not after giving her a kiss on the forhead and said to her.

"Happy Valentines day Lanti."

**Author's note: And Happy Valentine's Day to you too all you lovely people out there. I'm sorry if you guys were waiting all day for this thing to update considering it is a romance story and all, but hey, I had a lot of stuff to do today and couldn't update till now. Also I would like to give a shoutout to my new girlfriend, she doesn't have a fanfiction account, but for whoever check out Wattpad be sure to look up Soulover99 she has some pretty good content and I'd recommend it, and if you're reading this babe, love you. BUt for the rest of you, have an amazing day and i will see you guys next chapter, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

Ten years have passed since the peace between water dragons and fire dragons was made, the wars were nearly gone, there have even been reports of more water and fire dragons mating since the peace had begun, and life on the island was perfect as always. Over the years ther weren't many new dragons to the islands, but a few have been brought in as well as new hatchings. Tidal and Sting had a hatchling around six years ago and Naga has grown into a fine serpent dragon; we also had the arrival of a firestorm dragon about nine years ago by the name of Zeal, I think my son is beginning to like her although I don't try and go into his business, I do poke fun at him from time to time. Speaking of Heatpool, he's definitely matured over the years, still not into adulthood but he has grown and has magical abilities many magic dragons don't learn until many years of practice, he probably has this from Atlantia training him in some magical arts. Breeze an Blaze also had a hatchling, a fireflower dragon by the name of Pedal, she's about a year older than Naga but the two girls have already become best friends. My days with Atlantia and our friends have slowed down a bit, but they're far from boring, every day is a new adventure we have, even if it's a small one, although I wonder what we're doing today? I woke up to find Atlantia already up and hunting, this has become a normal thing around here, since now we work together to help out with each other; the island's been in very good condition throughout the years since we do try our best not to let it overgrow. Atlantia returned with a freshly hunted deer and a big one at that.

"Well good morning Lanti, you're up early." She gave me a kiss and smiled.

"Well some of the best catches are done early in the morning, I'm just glad you're awake, you sleep like a bear sometimes."

"Hey, don't judge, I like sleep, anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong, now how about we eat, wanna cook it up?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She stood off to the side while I let loose a jet of fire at the deer and after about 20 seconds it was done. "Now we can eat." We dug in and ate our fill which was the entire thing, we then decided just to lay down and stare at the sky and clouds; but our peace was only shortly lived, I felt a slight tremor in the ground and I'm guessing Atlantia felt it too. I flew up to the volcano that was on our island and saw that the rock seal that we made so many years ago was glowing orange with the heat of the lava, I flew down and pressed my ear against the rock where I could hear slightly faint bubbling coming from within.

"Inferno, what's going on up there?!" I flew down to be able to talk to each other better.

"The magma from within the volcano is beginning to heat up the rocks and melt them from within, we need to cool it down before it erupts."

"How do we do that?" She had some fear in her eyes, I could tell.

"I need you to try and summon as much water as you can to the top of the volcano while I fly around to keep it all within, we need to cool down the rocks before anything bad happens." She gave me a nod of understanding and went to work, she stood at the edge of the island and summoned a large mass of water and launched it up to the top of the volcano with surprising accuracy I must add, but I made sure to do my work and flew in a vortex that contained all of the steam as it turned back into water and fell down, but eventually I tired out and stopped. I hovered over the site and saw that the rocks were no longer glowing but the water was still bubbling, I then flew down towards Atlantia who was a little tired after that little display.

"Hehe, we did it Lanti."

"Yeah, we did." We laid down on the grass to recover when I felt the very earth shake to its core, I then looked up and saw that there was lava running down the sides of the steaming volcano, and in an instant, the entire top of the volcano exploded in a mass of lava and flaming rocks; I only had enough time to yell one word.

"Run!" She flew off while I trailed at the same time blasting away any blobs of lava or chunks of flaming rock, I was doing fine, until I missed one, a large flaming rock managed to escape my fire and was heading straight for Atlantia, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything except chase after it as fast as I could, but too slow, the rock hit her right on the side of her chest, even from this distance I could hear cracking and the thud when it hit, she fell from the sky and landed in the water. I flew down towards her and picked her up to carry her to land, I dropped her gently and assessed the damage, she was severely charred and with a bleeding wound as well as her ribs on her right side being broken, I looked at her and she just barely managed to look at me and utter her final words.

"I-Inferno, p-ple-ease protect yourself an-d th-the others, I l-ov-ve y-y-you..." Then just like that, she was gone, her breath didn't draw again and her eyes stayed closed.

"No, No this can't be, no, Atlantia!" I laid down by her body just crying all I could, the dragon I tried so hard to protect, the one I had found to spend my life with, was gone in an instant, with no way to bring her back. I then realized that Heatpool might be able to help, I wiped my eyes and carried Atlantia's body to the habitat where Heatpool was, luckily nobody saw me, I then entered and found my son inside his small hut reading a spell book, he looked at me then dropped the book and floated over.

"Dad, what happened, is mom?..." I stopped him before he could continue.

"Yes, there was a volcano eruption, one of the rocks hit her with enough force to kill, but that's why I came here. Do you know of any spells to revive dragons?"

"There are plenty, but there is one that can revive a dragon with no negative consequences to the one being revived, although with dark magic there always is a price to pay."

"What's the price for this spell?"

"The memories of the one being revived will be erased from the mind of the one dearest to them and transformed into their life force, that means you won't be able to remember mom, or any of the times you two had together and instead they'll be replaced with artificial ones, that also means you won't remember I'm your son. Dad, are you really sure you want to do this?" I thought about it for a bit before looking at him with a serious face.

"Yes, I'm sure, let's do this." He seemed a little sad but got the book that contained the spell, he laid it on the floor and began the chant while his claws extended and his eyes glowed red.

"_Spirits of death listen to me, you have a spirit that I want freed, the mind of their dearest has come to pay the price, accept the offer as it shall suffice! I ask of you, bring back the dragon Atlantia Oceanus who shall be revived by the memories of Inferno Nova, let the ritual commence!" _

While this was happening, Heatpool's claws had extended with the shadows and pierced the mind of Atlantia as well as mine, we were in a white void where all I could see was her, I then saw many projections of scenes that contained us float around, I then realized these were my memories. One by one they were entering Atlantia through the wound, I relived every moment as it passed by like it was the first time it happened. The day she moved to the island, the time we seemed to float on a lake of stars, our first encounter, Heatpool's hatching, our lives on our island. Each memory was precious to both of us, but they were slowly fading, our first Valentines day together, when she saw our island for the first time, the unification of the clans. Slowly more and more had been absorbed into her, every memory was gone except one, the most important memory of them all, the one that sealed us together forever, our first kiss, I saw it slowly float over to her, just as our lips touched and the memory was absorbed, just before everything went white, I uttered three final words.

"I love you"

**Author's note: Oh yes, I went there. Funny thing is, I've had this chapter and this idea for as long as I had the idea of these two being together, also the scene where Inferno is giving up his memories, I recommend imagining it yourself while at the same time listening to "Let her go" by Passenger. I'm sorry if this made you maybe cry a bit, but you have to admit it is a good point in the story, now I think the next one might be the final chapter since I'm starting to run out of material here, but anyway I will see you guys next chapter I hope you enjoyed, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Resolution

I woke up in a gasp of horror, like I've just woken up from a nightmare, but I couldn't remember a thing that happened. I looked around and realized this was Heatpool's den, i searched for my son and found him studying magic like usual, he spoke to me but didn't even turn around.

"Hey mom, glad to see you're awake and alive too, seems the spell worked." I was in a daze, only vaguely remembering what had happened.

"Alive? Spell? What's going on? All I remember was getting hit by the rock and just slipping away." He closed the book and floated over to me, with a slight sigh he spoke.

"After the rock hit you, you did die, dad flew your body over to me and asked for my help to bring you back. As you can see it worked, but the price, was that all dad's memories of you and me are erased, he doesn't know that you're his mate or I'm his son." I felt like I was about to break down crying right there, but I knew I needed to stay strong. "I already told everyone else on the island about this and they're treating him like you never existed in his life, it's hard for everybody."

"Th-there must be some way to solve this right? A counter spell, a potion, anything?!" Heatpool simply just shrugged shoulders and slowly shook his head with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any way to reverse the memory loss… wait, let me check." He rummaged through book after book until he found a purely black book with no writing at all, he opened it and searched through the pages. "Ah, here it is. 'The memory re-incarnation spell is among the most famous of all revival spells, but also the most devastating, as the one revived usually cannot bear living, knowing that their loved one cannot remember them at all and has lead to many taking their own life. There are but two known ways to reverse the memory loss, one being that the revived one has to die, but the other way is to bring back every memory by the kiss of their loved one.'" My expression completely changed after that, but I still had a feeling of disappointment.

"How am I supposed to do that though? He can't remember anything, as far as he knows, water dragons and fire dragons are still enemies, there's no way, I mean unless I just walk up to him and kiss him." I fell to the ground, but Heatpool just floated over next to me.

"Mom, you can't force it, it has to come from true feelings and patience, but hey, if you guys managed to be together when nobody else on the island knew about you, just imagine how much easier it'll be when everyone you know is pushing towards the same cause." I realized now what I had to do.

"Alright, I think I have a plan." Throughout the rest of the day I made myself present around the island, even sleeping in my old habitat for once in many years this night; I could tell I was leaving an effect, I caught quick glances at Inferno looking at me and talking to his siblings. The next day I preened my scales out in the open where I managed to get a peek at Inferno looking at me from the top of his habitat and I could tell he was daydreaming. At around midday he flew off and I went to talk to Grallya and Blaze, Grallya tackled me with a hug.

"Well, it's good to see you too sis."

"I was so worried, after what Heatpool told me, I was scared at what was going to happen." Blaze laid down next to her.

"So, you're not a zombie are you?"

"Well Blaze, glad to see you're keeping track of the important things. Anyway, I came to ask if Inferno's been talking about me?" Grallya took over now.

"Yeah, he has. Ever since he saw you again he's just been talking about you, but he obviously has no memory of who you are, it's just like when we were kids."

"Well, I have a plan. Heatpool told me that the only way to get his memories back, without me dying, would be for me to kiss him again, but it can't be forced. WE managed to have our first kiss within a week of our first official meeting, now I need everyone to help me out with this."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Inform me whenever he goes on flights, and where he's gonna go, the day he decides to go down to the southern beach of the Island, let me know, that's where we first met." The two of them nodded in approval, then went to tell everyone the plan. Two days later after Inferno went off on his little trip, Greenroot came towards me.

"Now's your chance, he's heading down to the south beach, you know what you need to do." I simply nodded and took off. I managed to land in the water just before Inferno landed on the beach, I waited a little before surfacing, and the reaction was the same as it was so many years ago.

"What are you doing here, water dweller?!" I knew our lines from that day, I also went into hostile mode and said my part.

"I was about to ask you the same question, fire breather!" We circled each other and I could hardly hold back a smile, but I managed to keep a straight face, I then did my part and shot a jet of water at him, just like in the past he blasted against the current with a stream of fire. After the steam had risen he went up to touch it and then looked at me with sudden realization on his face.

"Ummm, hi, you're Atlantia right? My siblings have told me about you, my name's Inferno."

"Hi Inferno, sorry for attacking you, you just startled me."

"You did that to me too, so I guess we're even. So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying the view."

"Heheh, you too? It is nice, isn't it?" I looked out at the sun then to him and back again, it pained me that he didn't know who I was or what our lives were like together, but I kept strong for him.

"Yeah, it is. So, as long as we're here, you got anything to share?" He seemed surprised at this but then decided to go ahead.

"Well, my parents are the leaders of the fire dragon nation, so that makes me sort of like royalty I guess." I acted surprised at this.

"Wait, you're part of the Nova family?! The most respected and feared fire dragons in our nations?" He gave a slight chuckle.

"Yep, that's the family, of course you must know Blaze and and Grallya, my siblings."

"Not personally no, I haven't met them, but I have seen them around." He just looked back out at the sunset and stared at its beauty like I did. We spent the rest of the evening talking and sharing things about our lives; the funny thing is, even though I've heard and said this before with him, it still felt like the first time. Eventually the sun fully set, giving way to the night and we had to say goodbye.

"Well, this was fun, we should hang out again, I can show you around some islands I've discovered over the years."

"Sure, that'd be great; how's tomorrow sound?" He thought about it for a moment and then looked at me with a smile.

"Sure, tomorrow seems great, I'll have to sneak away from my siblings though, but I think I can make it, do you think around midday?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." He flew off to the island again and i just stood there on the beach, listening to the waves. I turned around after a minute and called out to the bushes.

"The three of you can come out now, there's no more need to hide." Tumbling out of the bushes came Grallya, Blaze and Greenroot. Greenroot was the one who spoke up first.

"So then, I see this plan is coming along nicely, you need any help from us?"

"Actually yes, I do. Greenroot, do you think you can tell Inferno that you "found out" about us being friends, and then "help" him out by taking Grallya on a "date"?" The mated pair chuckled and Grallya spoke out.

"Well, I think he's able to act just fine, as for everything else, I'll be sure to help too."

"Great, thanks. Blaze, I'm gonna need you to be with Breeze tomorrow alright?"

"Hey, no problem, I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks guys, so then, tomorrow the plan is set." We each agreed and flew off one by one as to not attract Inferno's attention. I hope this plan works, otherwise, it's gonna be a long hard road. The next day the plan went into action, Blaze went off and Greenroot talked to Inferno, it all was going great. Once I saw that Inferno flew off, I saw Greenroot's signal and went off as well. I met Inferno on the beach a few minutes after and we flew off. Throughout the day we went off exploring different islands, some were familiar, but others were completely new; then we arrived on our own island, it was just as dead and charcoal ridden as the day we first saw it, memories were coming back, our happy lives, the surprise he gave me when he showed it to me after, and then, the eruption. I began to cry a little without realizing it until he looked at me and spoke.

"Atlantia are you alright? Why are you crying?" I quickly wiped away the tears and tried my best to not feel sad, but it was very difficult.

"Sorry Inferno, it's just that the sight of this place, knowing that it'll never regrow back to the way it was before, it just makes me sad." What he did next surprised me, me gave me a hug of comfort and I just rested my head on his shoulder, embracing the full moment we had, even if to his was just a comfort hug between friends. He then let go to talk to me.

"There, it's alright, let's go someplace else ok?"

"Sure."

"You know what's funny? Even though this is the first time I've seen this place, it feels like i know it somehow, like it was a part of a life I never knew." That hit me right at my heart, but I managed to stay strong and not cry this time. "Anyway, let's go." We flew off until we landed on another island that was a little smaller but was still good; by this time the sun was setting and we just sat there and watched.

"Today was really fun Inferno, I'm glad you got to show me around, all this was kinda new to me."

"No problem, I agree, today was fun, you're a great dragon to be around, Atlantia." I could only just hide a slight blush before i looked out at the sun again.

"Hey, Inferno, do you think, maybe we could hang out again tomorrow, around sunset by the beach?"

"Sure, sounds great." He gave me a smile and then stood up. "Well, it's getting kinda late, we might wanna get back to the island before your brother and my siblings find out."

"Yeah, we should. So, tomorrow at sunset then?"

"Yep, sunset." He took off and I followed behind just a little bit after, by the time I made it to the island, it was already nightfall; i looked over at the fire habitat to see Inferno jumping from the mini volcano they had after his quick lava bath. I submerged myself below the water and went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was the day I made everything right again. In the morning I prepared myself for the day ahead, I had Greenroot go and hang with Inferno for most of the day while Grallya and the other girls helped me out to get ready for the night, my scales were shined and preened by Breeze and Grallya while the others got the beach ready; it wasn't much of a change but they cleaned up the beach and made sure the sky was clear for the night.

When Inferno got back I saw him hurrying a bit to get ready and then he flew off, I managed to get to the beach a little faster though, but he arrived just on time. Once he saw me I could tell he liked the way I looked.

"Close your mouth Inferno, you're gonna have something fly into your mouth like that." He realized what he was ding and shut his mouth almost instantly.

"Sorry, it's just that you look good, any reason?"

"What? I can't decide to look pretty some days huh?"

"No, no, it's not that, I was just wondering if there was any special reason for it."

"Hehe, I'm just playing with you, come on let's watch the skyline." He smiled and sat down next to me, he then did something that surprised me, he scooted closer and I could feel his arm moving back.

"Atlantia, I-I have something to say." I looked at him, right in his eyes, the same ones I fell in love with so many years ago.

"What is it?"

"These past few days with you were some of the most fun I've ever had and I seriously think we've grown closer, almost like there's a certain connection between us."

"So you feel that way too? I was wondering which one of us would be the first to say it." He looked at me with both surprise and happiness.

"Then will you?"

"Yes, I will." We both leaned in closer, but to a sadness I can't describe, he pulled away.

"No, I can't. We're warring species, we'd be outcasts from the entire world and never accepted, there's no way we can do this." I turned his head towards me and looked him in the eyes, I could tell he was mesmerized by mine just the same.

"Listen to me Inferno, as long as we're together I promise we'll keep each other safe and out of harm's way there's nothing the two of us can't do together." His gaze softened and I could tell he was leaning closer, I did too and after what seemed like forever, our lips connected with the same passion as the first, I could feel the steam building up between us and life couldn't have been better. We pulled away after a while and he still had his eyes closed, when he opened them again he seemed to be in a daze but when he looked at me his expression snapped to alert, at first I thought that it had failed, but what happened next made me happier than ever.

"Atlantia?! Y-you're alive?! This isn't a dream is it?!"

"No, it's not Fernie, I am alive and you have your memories back, I-I just. Oh Inferno!" I threw myself to him and began crying into his shoulder where he proceeded to hug me closer and spin me around for a bit.

I made sure not to let go so early as I set her down and stared deep into those violet eyes that I feel have been missed for an eternity.

"Atlantia, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alright, but how did you get my memories back, I thought the spell needed them as payment?"

"They were payment" suddenly from the bushes, our son emerged with everyone else. "it's just that mom broke the spell with a true kiss between you guys, she's not dead and you remember her and me as well." Everyone suddenly rushed forward and cheered for us, they even lifted us up above their heads, but Atlantia and I just looked at each other with pure happiness. Over the next few days we spent most of our time fixing up our island, I even needed the help of Zeal, Blaze and Grallya to take out all of the lava and magma in the volcano as well as in the magma chamber below it so that none of this could ever happen again. After a few days the island was back to its former glory and the volcano was filled with water afterwards. Once again I was back with the one dragon I loved, my mate, my Lanti; life couldn't be better for the both of us, we spent the rest of our long years together, watching life go past and not worrying about anything except each other, and there was no other dragon I'd rather spend my life with.

**End note: Well now, that was an adventure. Thanks to everyone who loved this story to keep reading till the end, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if last chapter made everything go wrong, but I hope you're all happy with this conclusion, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm both surprised and slightly saddened that it's over. But this was fun, I hope you guys enjoyed, have yourselves a fantastic day and stay updated on my other works, but I will see you guys next story, peace!**


End file.
